Forrest Whaley
Forrest Whaley is an American brickfilmer. He is known for his series of Batman brickfilms. Batman Playlist on YouTube His inspiration for creating stop motion animation is from Robot Chicken. Filmography |- | 2006 || Batman Kills Alfred || |- | 2007? || The Biggest Gathering Of Super Villians Ever || |- | 2007? || Human Shield || |- | 2007 || Spider Vs. Sand || |- | 2007 || The Batman and Spider-Man Movie || Also known as LEGO Batman - The Spider-Man Team-Up! or LEGO Batman & Spider-Man Vs. The Fearsome Foursome |- | 2007 || LEGO Batman - Attack of the Joker || |- | 2007 || LEGO Batman - The Riddle || |- | 2007 || LEGO Batman - If I Were Gay || |- | 2007 || The LEGO Batman, Spider-Man, & Chewbacca Movie || |- | 2007 || LEGO Batman - The Library || Library contest winnerFilmography 2009 archive |- | 2007 || LEGO Batman - Alfred's Party || |- | 2007 || LEGO Batman - Going Undercover || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - The Girlfriend || |- | 2008 || Star Wars: Darth Vader's Intervention || |- | 2008 || LEGO Indiana Jones - An Average Day || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - The Sidecar || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - Kill Robin || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - The Robin || |- | 2008 || The Dark Knight IN LEGO! || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - Human Shield! || |- | 2008 || LEGO Indiana Jones - Mutt Williams || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman & Bane Fight! Filmography 2009 archive page 2 || |- | 2008 || The LEGO Batman & Indiana Jones Movie || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - The Riddler || |- | 2008 || The LEGO Batman & Indiana Jones Movie 2 || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - Nightwing's Origin || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - Robin's Birthday || |- | 2008 || LEGO Dark Knight - Joker Crashes Party || |- | 2008 || LEGO Indiana Jones - Dammit Mutt!!! || |- | 2008 || The LEGO Batman & Indiana Jones Movie 3 || |- | 2008 || LEGO Star Wars - Order 66 || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - The Villains || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - Halloween Special || |- | 2008 || LEGO Star Wars - Killing Darth Vader || |- | 2008 || LEGO Star Wars - Vader's Personal Day || |- | 2008 || LEGO Star Wars - The Emperor's Grocery List || |- | 2008 || LEGO Batman - Christmas Special || |- | 2009 || [ ] || |- Collaborations with The LEGO Group Whaley created a 4 episode mini-series titled "The Hobbit" advertising LEGO's Hobbit video game.Hobbit Playlist on YouTube Collaborations with Sean Willets Whaley and Willets first started animating together on The Second Annual ForrestFire Christmas SpectacularThe Second Annual ForrestFire Christmas Spectacular on Youtube. Since then Sean worked on every Brickfilm of Forrest's that was released after that. Collaborations with Stoopid Buddy Stoodios Whaley worked with Stoopid Buddy Stoodios with Willets for the entire month of June (and probably into July and August) to produce LEGO Scooby-Doo projects for the LEGO Group to release each week through to October. References http://www.leagueofbuddies.com/3939/lego-scooby-doo/ Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers who have been commissioned by The LEGO Group